The objectives of the Data Analysis Core are to support an efficient distributed-computing environment for demographic research, including the necessary hardware, software and access to data, and to provide data processing and statistical consulting services to PRC research staff and faculty associates. The specific aims designed to achieve the above objectives are as follows: (l) to maintain an up-to-date network of Unix workstations, personal computers and associated peripherals for use by investigators working on specific research projects, (2) to provide access to state-of-the-art demographic, statistical and general purpose software for use in research, on both Unix and DOS platforms, (3) to facilitate access to demographic data by organizing and documenting existing datasets in-the local archive, providing links to the social science data archive maintained by CIT's Research Services Department, and assembling information about other data archives, (4) to provide general system support, sheltering research staff and faculty associates from the chores of software and hardware installation, upgrading, configuration and trouble-shooting, (5) to make available high-quality programming services to research staff and faculty associates who need assistance in data management and statistical analysis, and (6) to provide specialized technical advice on statistical and econometric modeling and demographic methods.